Love's Steady Beat
by akiza50
Summary: Asuka starts to develop feelings for Judai...without noticing herself. Just then Rei is with Judai all the time......can Asuka really get her love dream?
1. Love

Asuka: Yo, I'm back.

Me: Whoa...where have you gone?

Asuka: I thought Aki can handle the job. =)

Me: Nope, she didn't do any better. I don't own GX.

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

God, today's hot. My forehand is sweating and hands are like melting. As the sun beamed toward me, I heard footsteps near me. I stopped walking as I heard it get closer and closer.

"Hey, Asuka-chan." It turns out that the "guy" is shorter than me so I looked down and saw Judai-kun. I'm only taller than him by a few inches. "Hey, Judai-kun," I said, smiling. I looked at him, smiling like I had super glue on my lips.

"You are sweating hard," he commented. I didn't get mad but got a bit annoyed. "Hell, no." I said. But I have to say, I am sweating a lot. "Hey. Do you-" before I can say anthing else, I heard a voice. I peered over Judai-kun and saw the face of Rei.

She walked up to me and said hi. I just smiled. Not saying anything, I just stared. "Asuka-senpai," she greeted, smiling. "Hey." I said. "Judai, would you mind if-" she stopped because I was there. She knew it was impolite to take someone away from a conversation.

"It's okay," I said. I really didn't care in my heart. If she has something to say, she better say it. I would hate it if she regret something. "I was wondering if you want to go over there with me." Rei said, pointing at the beach over on the other side. She said that to Judai-kun first, then invited me.

But I turned the offer off. I already felt tired and sweaty enough. No need for more. As I shook my head, I felt the hard pang of regret. But still, I didn't change my mind. If I already said it, I should just do it, no questions.

I headed back to my dorm. There was nothing else to do anymore. Plus, my dorm has cooler air. As I headed back, I heard my sandals creak as I walk. My skin was getting darker than usual because I never use sunscreen now.

When I got to my dorm, I headed straight to my room. I plopped down on my soft bed. Before anything else could happen, the door got knocked by someone. I sighed but said come in. I really thought that after I came back to my dorm, I can have peace and quiet but turns out I'm wrong. Very wrong.

The door opened and I saw Keiko. She didn't say anything until she sat down on my bed. "Weren't you with Judai Yuki?" she asked me. I shooked my head. "I thought you were," she added. " I saw you guys together." I guess she must have saw me before Rei came.

"He had to leave," I lied. It was only a half lie. Since he really have to leave....because Rei told him to. Keiko gave me the "look." The look was what Keiko, Yui and me give when we didn't believe each other. And now I got the look.

I just shrugged it up. "It's so hot outside," I said, changing subjects. "Yeah," she agreed, smiling. I was happy that the look is now gone. It made me guilty having Keiko giving me it. "Well, I have to go. Duel date." Keiko said. She is in the blue dorm with me and we both take dueling seriously, unlike Yui, who takes dueling as a fun childish game. That's why Yui is in the yellow dorm.

Part of me want to stop Keiko but half of me wanted peace and quiet. I decided I want peace and quiet and didn't stop Keiko. After Keiko lefted, I laid on my bed thinking about Judai-kun.

I wonder why I'm so caring about him. Is it really love? Nah, it can't be....I'll see soon.

* * *

Asuka: Last part was sweet.

Me: Thanks, I was listening to pop music and gave me the idea.

Asuka: Okkkaayyy......you are a bit weird.

Me: Just be quiet and do your freakin' job!

Asuka: Please review. I know Akiza50 would cry her heart out if she didn't have any reviews.

Me: That's right so review!! Please!!!


	2. Plan Part 1

Asuka: This is going pretty fast.

Me: I don't want to lose people who read my stories.

Asuka: Bad thinking. Just kidding. Nice to see you work.

Me: What? You never saw me work?

Asuka: Aki says you never work.

Me: Wow, I don't own GX.

* * *

**_Keiko's POV_**

* * *

Again, today was a nice hot day. Yes, my name is Keiko.

I always thought that Asuka-senpai is nice with Judai-kun. But then again, Asuka-chan is nice with everyone, so I have something called "plan," in my mind.

As I went outside, I putted some sunscreen on. Asuka doesn't use it as often as I do. In fact, she didn't even use it yesterday, and yesterday was really hot.

I stopped at Judai's red dorm. It was pretty far from our girl dorm. But I manage to get there anyways. Syrus answered the door. For a flash of a second, I was worry that Judai isn't there. But turns out that the worry was something I shouldn't worry about.

I found Judai eating. "Hey," I said. "Hey," he said, or at least I thought he said hey. He was still eating so that hey sounds like meeyy. He finally swallowed and said hi.

I quickly ask him if he had anytime today. "Yeah, why?" he said, wondering. That part stumped me a bit. I didn't exactly think about that part. "Umm.....because that I..because......." I had to stop the sentence to think about what I'm gonna say while Judai stared at me confused.

"I want you to meet me at the beach! The one over by the side of your dorm! At 5:00!" I rushed. I knew he was going to say something back to me, so I rushed out the door, hoping he would be there. If he isn't going there, something bad is going to happen.

The first part of my plan is now finished. I had to rush back to my blue dorm to get the last part of the plan done. It was so hard to run back, especially since it's so hot outside.

Before I realize that I was sweating and my body was starting to burn, I had made it back. But I swear, the sun almost killed me. THe heat, the tension, had all killed me.

When I got back to my dorm, I had calmed down. I walked up the big long stairs to get to Asuka-senpai's room. The stairs were annoying, I really think the the stairs doesn't need to be _this_ long. I mean, it takes forever to finish walking on this stupid thing.

I let out a relieved sigh when I finally finished walking up the stairs. For Asuka, no prob. For Yui, no prob. For me, yes prob. It was so hard on the stairs that I almost forgot where my room is. But I went to Asuka's room first.

I knocked on the door loudly so Asuka can hear her door knocking. She came to the door after a few seconds. 'Hi," she smiled. My voice was rushed. "Yeah, hey." I said, quickly. I didn't want to waste time.

"Can you meet me at the beach by the side of Judai's dorm?" I asked her. She smiled. "Why?" she asked. Oh brother. This is going to be lame. "Because it's fun there. 5:00, okay?" I said.

She nodded. I happily cheered in my mind. "Bye, see ya!" this time I rushed out her room. As soon as I got back into my room, I prepared for the excitment!!! Yeah!!! I can't wait to see what happens!!!

* * *

Sorry folks, it's kind of short to read..... but I hope you read it anyways. This is part 1. Part 2 is coming soon.......of this chapter, there's two parts....please review and read the next part!!!

~**Akiza50**


	3. Plan Part 2

Asuka: Seriously, you are going fast.

Me: Yes, I like this story so badly! XD

Asuka: You can be fast, just don't wreck me.

Me: Sure, I don't own GX.

* * *

**Alexis's POV**

For some reason, Keiko has been acting so weird today. Asking me to the beach???? What's with that? She hates the beach. She thinks that outside is _bad luck._I guess she like dueling because it's a excuse to stay inside. Seriously, last summer, she drove me and Yui crazy, nagging us to stay inside. That was the worst summer ever. Even Yui agreed. And trust me, Yui is a too-nice person. She would never say bad words or say something mean. Hmmm...but on the other hand, Keiko say lots of bad things and laugh it off. But of course, the things were just jokes. Never serious.

Oh gosh! It's like 4:45! I promise Keiko that I would meet her at the beach. I hurried out, rushing to put my sandals on. I paced fast to her room. But the fucking moment I got there, she opened the door, with a camera around her neck. That's weird too. She never really uses her camera a lot either.

"What's with the camera?" I said, laughing. The reason I laughed is that last summer, she won the camera at some place, and I told her to use it and she was like, "What-no! It's weird looking. I swear, I'm never using this stupid thing!"

And now, well, check out the scene, Keiko wearing her camera. Pretty weird. "It's nothing!" she said, glaring at me. Again, I had to laugh. She is different from the other Keiko that sometimes appear as her. "Really, what is with you?" I said. She shrugged. Then I pulled her hand. "Come on, let's go to the beach, and was she looking like she has a big problem.

"NO!!!" she shouted. I raised my eye-brows. Something is really wrong. " I mean....I have to go to the bathroom.." she said, her hands cluching to her stomach. "Really?" I said, giving her "the look." Last time, she gave me the look, now it's my turn. "Yeah," she said. "Ouch!! It's hurting badly!!! I have to go!! You go ahead first!" she said. "No thanks, I'll go with you," I offered, smiling.

"No!!!" she hollered again. "Oookkkkkaaaayyyyy......." I said. "I mean, I'm faster than you, so you should take a head start. " She said, laughing a weird way. "Hmm....yeah," I said. "See ya," I ran off before she can do anything else weird.

And was it just me or did she sighed after I turned around. Obviously Keiko is keeping a big dark secret from me. I wonder if Yui knows. I should go ask her later. When I got to the beach, I didn't see Keiko, which is weird. She always beat me at speed, mainly because her work is sloppy. Last time we had an exam, she was the fastest one done, but turns out more than half of her answers were wrong. But about quality, I'm the best, sure Yui makes clean nice marks, but when I get to work, my marks are pretty clean, at least compared to Keiko, mine is way cleaner.

When I got to a closer view, I saw one person, but it isn't Keiko. It was a _boy._ I walked closer and saw who the boy was. _Judai-kun._He turned around and saw me. He smiled. "Hey, Asuka-chan." I smiled back. "Hey," I said. For some reason, I have this feeling that I should ask Judai-kun why is he here. "Why are you here?" I blurted before I can stop myself.

"Oh yeah, have you seen Makayo-chan?" he asked me. I know what is he asking for. Makayo is Keiko's last name. "Yeah, why?" I said. I wonder why he said that. He barely knew Keiko. But then again, Keiko can do whatever I dare her. She talks to strangers and flirt with any kinds of boys. She is too.....I have no word to say how she is. Too hard to find one.

"She asked me to come here," Judai-kun said. I can't believe what he said. Keiko asked me to come....why Judai too? God, now I got it. She took the chance to wrap me up with Judai-kun. Judai must have saw my face turn red. It was embarrassing. For some reason, I felt a camera flash. I think someone is watching me and Judai.

"Hey, do you want to go somewhere else and talk?" I asked. "Okay," he said. And so we went somewhere else.

When I got back to my dorm, I saw Keiko, sitting on the couch, reading. She reads a lot. Mostly about dueling. "You bitch!" I shouted at her. Now was pay-back. She smirked. "It wasn't that bad!" she said playfully. "Did something happened between you too?" she asked, she stopped reading and her attention is toward me. "No, but you didn't have to do that!!" I said.

She laughed playfully. "Sor-ry, it was pretty fun..."she admitted. I rolled my eyes, but my eyes caught on some photos Keiko has in her hand. "What are those?" I asked, pointing to the photos. She froze. "This?" she said, holding up the photos.

"Yeah," I said. She turned to the other side and I looked at them. And whoa!!! She had three photos total. The first one was me and Judai talking, me smiling. The next one was Judai laughing and me talking. But the last one, the last one was the worst. Judai-kun kissing me on the cheek!!!!

"Judai-kun didn't do that!!" I exclaimed. She smiled. "I know! I upload it on my computer! Then I made a few changes to the pictures." She explained. A few changes huh? She changed the background to flowers, Judai kissing me, the words around the frame saying,' Asuka-senpaixJudai-kun!' And...well....that is all, but it feels like 1,000,000 things. "Why do you bother to do all the junk?" I asked her, sitting down on the couch. "Because-" before she can finish, the door of our dorm opened. It turns out to be Yui. Currently, she moved up to our blue dorm bcause me and Keiko is making her improve.

"What's up?" Yui asked. She walked over to us. We didn't say anything until Yui saw the photos. "Whoa! Why are those there?" she exclaimed. "Keiko made them in her computer," I said plainly.

"Yup." Keiko said, smiling and being proud of herself. "I'm getting tire," I said. And it was late. "I'm going up the my room," I added. "Okay, good night." Yui said. Keiko said good night too.

* * *

**A/N:** _This is a very long chapter! Took me 2 days to finish! I hope you have fun reading this. Next chapter is going to come soon because I like this story so badly!! Please read and review!_

_I really want reviews. I want to see how much people reads this. So if you are reading this, please review!_


	4. Letters

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4  
Yui's POV

* * *

"Need ideas," Keiko said. "Need ideas..." Keiko repeated. She is annoying me. I'm trying to read while she is there, mumbling some words. I sighed but let her, muttering to herself. I have no idea what is doing. "Need ideas!!!" she screamed one final time. This time, she fell of the chair she was sitting on. I think it's that because she was trying too hard.

"Gosh," I said, I couldn't help but giggle. "It's not funny," she replied, laughing hersself. "What were you saying before," I said. "About no ideas thing?" I questioned her. "Hm...I was thinking." She answered. Something was wrong. Keiko would always gave out secrets but me and Asuka always trust her, no matter what.

'Something is wrong.' I said.

'No, it's nothing.' She said again. I eyed her for a few seconds until she broke into laughter. "Fine, I admit it," she said. "I was going to get Judai and Asuka together and plan just an event just them two and then something can actually happen," she confessed. "Ahh..." I said. "So.." she said. I raised my eye-brows. "What?" I said, getting a bit protected of myself.

"Aren't you going to help me?" she asked. "Help you?" I said, dumbfonded. 'Help me get ideas..' She said. "What???" I said. Currently, I'm reading, not giving some crazy ideas.

"Look, I umm.....have to go check my mail!" I exclaimed. I hope Keiko doesn't figure out that we don't have a mail box here. But she didn't. At least I thought she did. "Mail!" she said, her face lightening up a bit.

'I got it! I'm going to send Judai a letter, asking him who he likes!' she said.

Oh gosh, this is going to get stupid. She leaped off the chair, running towards her room. "Wait!" I said, putting my book down and running after her. I ran pass some of my friends and pass some more duelists. Girl duelists.

"Keiko!" I said. She laughed and turned on her computer, I didn't say anything but watched her. "I'm going to send anonymous to Judai-kun!!!" she cried wih glee. "And you can't tell Asuka, or else she'll kill me," I heard her to me. I think she was too gleeful to actually know that I was in the room.....but guess not.

She used her left hand to write the letter since Judai would know her handwriting and guess it was her. Then she made another email......she said in the letter for Judai to email his answers into the email.

"Do you think you can do it all?" I asked her. It's not like I doubt her but it's not like I'm toally sure she can do it..."Of course!" she said. She quickly rushed to finish the letter and then pulled me to Judai's dorm. "What if Asuka sees us?" I asked her. She shook her head. "She's probably dueling," she answered. I hope so. Like Keiko said, Asuka would kill us if she knew what was happening.

She quickly placed the letter on the ground and then knocked the door. She hid around the corner with me then. Then someone opened the door. Keiko prayed that it was Judai who opened the door. And so it was. She let out a relived sigh.

"A letter for me?" Judai's voice said. I peeked over at the corner, seeing Judai heading inside, carrying the letter. 'Yes!' Keiko cheered. We headed back to our dorm now to wait for the reply.

* * *

**A/N: **_This is a crazy chapter. Lol. Letter for Jaden. Please review and the next chapter will come faster!_


	5. Reply

**Keiko's POV**

* * *

It had been a few days now. A fews day since I gave the letter to Judai Yuki. Or should I say I left it for him. I left it on the ground and ringed the door bell.

I sighed and went back to my room to check my email, like usual. I check it everyday, but never got any. Indeed, I'm getting cranky, too bad I can't share my anger with Asuka-senpai. But when I checked my email this time, I saw something that caught my eye.

My heart thumped as I read the first sentence. It's from Judai Yuki! I gotta tell Yui-chan!

So then I ran through the halls, passing some girls in my dorm and Asuka, I mentally freaked out!

What if she guessed something was up???? Then..!!! Asuka-senpai looked at me, confused why I was running.

I did my best face to convince her nothing was up. But inside my heart, I was worried sick.

When I got outside, I found Yui bending down to pick some flowers. I smiled.

"Yui-chan," I greeted her excitedly. She stood up and smiled at me. "Keiko-san," she greeted me back.

"I got it!" I screamed in her face before I can stop myself. I laughed.

"Myahhh!" I laughed. A few girls headed my way started to point and me and whispered. Which I think was about me. But who cares? But I quieted down, just for the secret to not be blowed out.

"What's _it?_" Yui questioned, she stared strangely at me, who froze.

"_It _is _it_." I said, with no point at all. Now, Yui was annoyed. I got that because she rolled her eyes.

"I have no idea what are you saying," she said. I sighed, but told her.

"_It_means I got a reply from Judai Yuki." I said quietly. Her face lit up suddenly. And I can't blame her, it was exciting to get mail.....

"What about Judai Yuki?" a voice said. It was pretty close to me and Yui. Or should I say Yui and I. I turned around, suprised. Oh no!!! It's Asuka-senpai.

"Nothing," I said quickly. Asuka-senpai stared at me.

"You know, it's just that Judai Yuki won the duel and everyone was talking about it." I said, a little too fast.

"Yeah, you know how big Keiko's mouth is," Yui chimed in. I glared at Yui. I promise I'll kill her later. Yui gave me a look back, it said, _what? If I didn't say that, she would know!_ I shook my head.

"I didn't know he had a duel today," Asuka said suspiciously. I fidgeted. "Yesterday!" I blurted out.

And then, was it me or did she gave me "the look." Ahh.......oh no.....

How would Asuka know unless....unless someone told her! I gasped loudly.

'What?' Asuka and Yui said, concerned. I quickly pulled Yui again, who looked very very confused.

"What if someone heard what we were talking about?" I whispered yelled. My voice hissed like a snake. Yui shrugged.

"I'm sure no one heard," she said. I looked around and saw no one else other than Asuka, me and Yui. That was good. I let out an relieved sigh before I walked back with Yui to where Asuka-senpai is.

'What did you say?' Asuka asked.

"Nothing," I said, trying to rub off what we are talking about. I laughed childish before changing the subject.

"I have to go," Asuka called out suddenly. "I have a duel," she said, turning around and walking away. I'm glad she is out of our reach now.

"Come on! Back to my room! To check the mail!" I screamed quickly. But I have no idea how you scream quickly, I just randomly did it.

"Okay," Yui said, following me back to my dorm.

When we got back to my room, we both checked the email out.

"Why did you ask for his name?" Yui asked me. I had to roll my eyes again.

"It'll get too obvious if I already know his name..." I trailed off.

"But you already wrote his name on the cover!" Yui cried.

I froze. "I think it's okay," I stammered.

She email said:

**Hey, this is Judai Yuki. As you asked, I'd love to be your friend. My hair color is brown and my eyes are brown.**

'You asked for his eye color and hair color???' Yui asked, in the way she said it, it sounds like I was crazy. I ignored her, no saying anything.I continued reading the letter.

**I bet you go to my school. I wonder who you are. Maybe you and I can duel each other sometime! I have to go, see ya! Oh yeah, I wonder when we can see each other in person...oh well.............bye! -****Judai Yuki**

"That's so short!!!!" Yui exclaimed. "Yes," I sighed. I hit the reply button and then replied. Here's what it looked like.......

**Hi, my name is Karla. And yes, I go to your school. I duel a lot and saw you in person sometimes but never talked to you.****You might see me sometimes. I have one question. Do you like someone? If you do, who is it?**

I have to admit, that is a weird reply, but I had to see if he likes Asuka-senpai. I hit the reply button.

And now, it was the hardest thing.

Wait for the reply.......

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this is such a long update. But while I was writing it, my dad had to use the computer and when he was done using it, he forgot to save this file and he shut down the computer!!! So I had to total re-update. And then, when I did rewrite it, I screw up, so I had to re-re-write it.

So that's why it had to be such a long update. I'm so sorry! X_X!

Please review though!


	6. New Girl

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Wait....wait..." Keiko muttered to herself. Yui rolled her eyes. They were in their dorm, listening to thier headmaster introducing them to a new girl.

"Stop it." Asuka said firmly, trying to listen to what they're headmaster is saying. Something about the new girl, Mi-chan. Mi was different from other girls. She had silky black hair and cute brown eyes.

"Mi-chan? What kind of stupid name is that?" Keiko muttered. "Something." Yui muttered back, praying to make Keiko stop muttering and bad-mouthing the new girl. "Mi-chan, Mi-chan. It's so confusing with the word 'me.'" Keiko exclaimed.

The new girl must have heard Keiko or something because she walked up to Keiko. Yui almost freaked out. But Asuka was pretty calm. "Hey!" the girl said brightly.

'Hey.'

"Do you mind if I sit here?" the girl said, pointing to the free seat next to Keiko. "Yes." Keiko whispered into her mind. "No!" Keiko said brightly, imitating the voice Mi was using. "My name is Mi Riko." Mi said, smiling in a nice way.

"I'm Yui," Yui blurted before Keiko said say anything else mean. "I'm Asuka." Asuka said, smiling warmly. "I'm-" before Keiko can finish, Yui blurted in. "She's Keiko!" she said. Yui didn't want Keiko to say anything else.

"I'd like everyone's attention." Their headmaster called out loudly to Asuka, Yui, Mi and Keiko. They quickly shut their mouths.

* * *

When class was over, Mi came over to Keiko again. "Hey! Remember me?" she said, with her voice all perky. "Yeah, your Mila, right?" Keiko said sarcastically. "No, I'm Mi Riko, remember?" Mi said, with her smile disappearing slightly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Keiko said in the perky voice that Mi has. "It's okay." Mi said with her smile coming up again.

"Keiko!" a voice cried. Keiko, who was confused and surprised, turned around. "Yui...." she greeted. "Keiko, I need you!" Yui gasped. She looked worried. Kinda like something bad happened.

"I need to do something with Keiko." Yui said quickly to Mi, who was there dazed. Mi finally nodded. Yui stood there quickly, grabbing Keiko's hand.

"Asuka-senpai must have hacked into your so-called email because she asked me if you sent any emails for someone. And that someone probably is Judai!" Yui said, nervously. "Calm down, what did you tell Asuka?" Keiko said calmly. But inside her, she was freaking out crazy, really scared.

Keiko soften her eyes, wondering what Yui had said to Asuka. "I told her no." Yui said, still freaking out like crazy. Keiko let out a relieved sigh. "Aren't you worried?" Yui shouted, questioning Keiko, who was relaxed.

"Why are you so relaxed?" Yui demanded. Usually, Yui isn't like this. She was always laid-back. But this time, she can't risk Asuka mad at her for helping Keiko out with thier so-called good plan.

"Because I am!" Keiko said, annoyed now. She had no idea why Yui is so worried when she isn't. Of course, Keiko is screaming inside. But she doesn't want to lose her temper.

Her eyes ran back and forth, glancing and thinking about if Asuka really figured it out. Nor did Judai figure it out. A playful and cute smile started to form on Keiko's lips, making Yui feel like Keiko wasn't listening, but she had, to every word.

"Are you listening to me?"

Keiko nodded as a respond. Yui had to roll her eyes. She didn't seem convinced, it really did seem like Keiko was just had her head up into the clouds.

'What should we do?'

Keiko shook her shoulders, she didn't really feel like talking right now, she want to go back into her room and play some games. "I want to go to my room and do something." She told Yui. What she had said was exactly what she was thinking inside.

Yui, who was confused said she will go as well.

"Ahh, it's so cool in here." Keiko praised her room. And it was cool inside. because of the cool air. Outside was really hot, it even feels like 100 degrees. And that was really hot.

"Yeah." Yui agreed. She mumbled those words because she was feeling weird inside. It felt like it was time to read or duel or something. Not sitting around and being crazy with Keiko.

"Owww...." Yui suddenly cried out. Her hand reached out to pick that thing that she was sitting in. Keiko turned and saw Yui, holding a eraser with some tacks on it. "Hey! That's my eraser!" she happily called out.

Her face was happy but the look on Yui's face was not pleasant. "You should clean your room sometimes." Yui suggested. She hope she never have to see a eraser with tacks on it anymore.

"It's clean and I know where everything is." Keiko fought back. She wasn't mad but was on the defense side. Yui just rolled her eyes again.

Her computer suddenly turned out and a box popped up. Keiko quickly ran to her computer and read it.

It said:

**New email.....**

Keiko, as quickly as she can, ran to her computer and went to her email.

There, she found an new email.

And it's from Judai Yuki.

* * *

**A/N: **End of another chapter! Wow, I can't wait to write the rest. It's getting very exciting for me to write it.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	7. Exposed Deeply

* * *

**Chapter 7  
Keiko's POV**

I got mail. I got mail! I laughed out really loud. "I got mail...!" I said to Yui, who was there on my bed. She gave me a look that said, _what are you saying?_

"Oww!" she yelped suddenly. Her hand reached down on my bed sheet again and she pulled out a eraser. Again.

"Is this the same eraser I just got before?" she asked me. An annoyed look crossed her face. I couldn't help but laugh. Yui was the kind of person who you would find lauhging all the time but can get demanding sometimes.

I shook my head. I got tons of those cute things. I swear I'm not lying. "I got more of that for sure. Obviously." I said happily. I smiled big, then I sat down on my bed.

"Tell me again what you got." Yui said, wanting me to repeat. I sighed but show her. People can be so weird sometimes. I don't always repeat. Repeating is a waste of time. I nudged her and then pulled her up.

"What?" she asked me. Smiling victoriously, I opened my drawer. She gasped and I laughed. The drawer was filled with erasers and tacks on them.

"You're wasting erasers and tacks." She pointed out, and then I shrugged. It's not actually wasting, it's creating. Creating clones using some erasers and tacks. I frowned.

Okay, fine, I admit, I was wasting but who really cares?

Yui really respect the place we live in. She rarely take trash home, and she just studies a lot. A bookworm in other words. No offense to her. I mean Yui gets mad easily. So I rather not say stuff like that to her.

I handed one to her and she shook her hand in a weird way like she saw a pig in my hand. I laughed again. Yui-chan can be so funny sometimes. She was also the laughter between Asuka and me.

I toss the eraser back into ther drawer and then closed it. My eyes went back to my computer screen.

"Oh yeah! I got mail!" I said, laughing evilly again. "Mail? From who?" Yui asked me curiosuly. I rolled my eyes. "Judai Yuki, the boyfriend of Asuka," I said, borely. Her eyes widen. "I didn't know Asuka has a boyfriend. . ." she muttered to herself. That is true, I mean, no one knows, except for me. I don't even think that Asuka knows by any chance

"She doesn't." I said. "But she will."

Yui gave me a strange smile.

I pulled her close to see the email. My face fell after I see it. I moaned. "Omigosh!! How can the Judai dare to do that?" I screamed dramatically. My eyes-brows crinkled in confusion. And then my blood came up to my cheek, making me hot.

'What?' Yui asked me. How can she not know??? " What is it? Is everything okay?" she asked me again. . . Of course not!!! But I didn't say so. I ran out the door as quickly as I can.

That Judai!!!!! I'm so mad at him for doing that. He sent me a blank email, that meanie!!!! He is so dead, that boyfriend of the future Asuka! So dead! I screamed out loud. If I was a cartoon character, then steam would come out of my ears!!!!

I found Judai talking with Asuka outside of his dorm. He is so going to die right there!

"Judai Yuki!" I screamed his name out loud. His head turned aand faced me as I got closer to him.

"Hey, Keiko!" he said cheerfully. Yeah, yeah, how can he be so cheerful when I have steam coming out of my ears.

"You, why did you send me a blank email?" I demanded, with my finger pointing at his face. He chuckled.

"Why, you-" before I can finish, I heard one word that made me stand still.

"So it is you?"

* * *

**A/N: **I'm so sorry with the long update. The truth is, I've decided to take a break since I finished a couple boost contest and so, I haven't been caught up with my stuff. I'm so sorry, guys! I hope you still like this chapter.

I had to keep updating on this and fast. So now, I will try my best to update at least 2 times a week. Thanks for understanding and please review!


	8. Madness

* * *

**Chapter 8  
Yui's POV**

* * *

"Keiko!" I called out loudly. Sheesh, Keiko can be so paranoid sometimes. Running of without saying bye and not telling me what she is doing. I know I may sound like I am her grandma, btu I don't think you would be happy about your best friend ditching you because she got an email. But whatever it was, it was very Keiko-like.

"Keiko!" I screamed her name out louder this time. My forehead was sweating from the heat and my hands were close to burning. You know, I gave no idea why Keiko ran out into here. It's basically a desert here! My eyes ran all around me, and by now, my feet was sweating.

"Keiko!" I screamed her even louder. I looked again, scanning. . .looking. . .spying. . .there she is! In my sandals, I ran to here. Ouch, sandals aren't really good for running 'cause my feet is starting to hurt. Okay, so today is bad feet day. My feet is sweating and now it's hurting too. Painful!

"Keiko!" I gasped. I glanced at all around me. Asuka was here, and Judai was here, wow... I looked at a girl with long blonde hair. Finally I regonized who she wa. Mi Riko.

"Hi, Mi-chan!" I chirped happily. Keiko shoved me, and I nearly fell falt on the ground. "Keiko!" I hissed to here, then I stopped because I was realizing the vemon in my voice.

"Hey, Keiko, Yui," Asuka said, with a confused look on her face. "Uh, hi, Asuka-senpai..." I said back, I smiled at her. Asuka was more serious about greetings than Keiko, I guess. Asuka and Keiko are very different, but somehow, I am friends with both of them, best friends even.

Keiko was more playful than Asuka. And Keiko is more weirder, not to metion paranoid too. She can be sticking to other people business, like Asuka and Judai-kun's business, last time, when she wasn't my best friend yet, she actually told the whole school that I had a boyfriend who's a very cool duelist, but that is a lie. All I'm saying is that Keiko was rattles on and on about something that's not true. If you tell her that Judai is a cool person, she would tell all your friends that you like him, as a boyfriend, very annoying, if you ask me.

Asuka, on the other hand, says things that are facts. She doesn't go and tell lies like Keiko does, so in other words, Keiko needs to control her brain more.

"A-Asuka, what's going on?" I asked her. She didn't say anything, she just blinked. "I-I don't know...." she muttered quietly. I heard her because no one else was talking.

"Keiko, do you know?" I said to Keiko this time. Keiko shook her head slowly.

"Liar." That was what I heard from the slience, and I knew that voice. Because she was Mi Riko, the new girl.

"Mi, what are you saying?" I asked Mi, confused.

"You're the meanie here." I heard Keiko mumbled. I turned to her and saw that she was frowning. Now. I frowned, Keiko rarely frown, she always laughs, and now, she's frowning.

"But you lied you were Karla. Which isn't a real person." Mi retorted back. Her earrings swung back and forth as she leaned in to point at Keiko.

"You know, pointing is bad," Keiko fough back, her dark blue eyes glared at Mi, who was sticking her tounge out. I glanced at them, back and forth. Judai-kun didn't say anything.

"What is going on???" Asuka asked Keiko and Mi, who was now bickering about the problem...I didn't say anything because I think I know now, it's about Keiko sending Judai those mail. Now I feel terrible. Not only I didn't stop Keiko but didn't tell Asuka too so now she is wondering. Arrgg!! Why didn't I tell Asuka-senpai? Why??

"Keiko, tell me what is going on!" Asuka demanded loudly. I snapped back to the world again.

"Uh, Asuka...I-Keiko..." I started to say something but Mi cutted me off.

"Keiko is the liar, it's not your fault."

I didn't say anything.

"Sorry." A small muttered voice said. I felt someone swiftly ran past me.

I turned around and saw everyone walk away. And then again, I feel hopeless.

* * *

**A/N: **I feel so bad for Keiko, even if she was the one that started all of this, Yui's POV was fun to write with. Now, I guess Keiko started the mess and needed Yui to do it. Very lame. *sighs.*

The first time I planned this story, I never thought that Keiko would be so annoying, but now, she's the laughter of this story. Haha.

Thanks for reading guys, please review!


	9. Forgive Me Not

* * *

**Chapter 9  
Asuka's POV  
**

My eyes glared at the piece of blank paper on my desk.

I had been sitting here for a few hours, trying to do my dueling homework. And guess what? Not even a word! I growled to myself. My eyes were getting tired and was a bit closer to fall asleep. I think you would be asleep if you too have been sitting here, trying to write for a few hours and then, nothing came out.

Argg! I can't think of anything. My mind keep whirling about what Mi Riko, that new girl was saying to Keiko, they were arguing about something. My lips pursed thoughtfully. What was it? Something about a note? A piece of email? Someone stealing?

I wonder what it was.

I remember Yui wasn't in a good mood when they started arguing, it's so confusing. What were they talking about? Emails? At least, I thought it was, but who could argue about an email? Not me, obviously. . .

The pen in my hand was pushing hard against the white paper. It was pushing so hard that it started to hurt, ouch. I released it and the pen made a long thin smear.

"Ahhh!" I nearly screamed. I gritted my teeth madly.

Today is one of my bad days, first I slept overtime, like how Judai always does, and then Yui, Keiko and Mi talking/yelling/arguing, and now, I have a writer's block, I can't even do my homework. It's due tomorrow, not to mention, I hate it! Damn it!

My eye-brows soften as I fell gently onto my bed. Why am I being so mad today??? I let out a big exasperated sigh. Why? Why? WHY???? My lips frowned childish as I sat up again.

_Knock. Knock. _Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I said borely, my feet reached down to the ground and I dragged myself to the door.

"Hi." I said, as I opened the door. My eyes flashed and just stared at the person. Yui. Lovely.

"Asuka!" she cried, her hands fell onto my shoulders.

"Yui-chan." I gritted my teeth again. I don't feel so good today. I don't even feel like seeing my best friend.

"Asuka! I'm so sorry!" Yui cried, her cheeks were flushed and her hands were nearly trembling. It clinged hard down on my duel uniform. "I'm so sorry!" she cried again, she kept apologizing, which made me feel weird. And confused. My eyes just wrinkled and cackled a bit.

"What are you saying?" I asked her, Yui didn't say anything now. Her hands clenched onto my shoulders, almost trembling.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried. I bit my lips and tried my best to listen.

"Mmmsssnnkk!" she muttered out words loudly. My eye-brows raised confusingly. Was it a question or a statement?

"Uh...yeah?" I said, still wondering if it was an question or something else. Yui smiled at me now, and her hands had left my shoulders. She laughed and said, "Thanks Asuka!"

"Um, can you repeat?" I asked her uncertainly.

"Thanks, Asuka." She repeated more slowly like I was crazy. I shook my head.

"No, not that, the stuff you said before." I explained slowly like how Yui did before.

"I said, 'can you forgive Keiko?' and then you said yes, right?" she said cheerfully, like she was happy or something about me forgiving Keiko. I, honestly, didn't know anything about what she is saying.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, or I _accidentally _said it. So in other words, I'm starting to turn into a idiot, saying the stuff that comes out of my mind. That's a bad thing.

Yui stopped smiling. "So, you don't forgive her?" Her eyes were just wrinkled into confusion, almost watery.

I held out my hand.

"Wait-wait. What the hell are you talking about?" I asked her.

"You didn't understand me?" she asked dumbfounded, her eyes just trying to look away.

My lips frowned in a quirky way. "Well, no, I mean, yeah, but I just don't understand you...." I trailed off, not bothering to say anymore. Today was like a very bad day. It was like a black cloud was surrounding me, haunting me. Which is a bad thing, like a duelist's day have to be good. You know, winning by luck and stuff.

The door knocked and I hop up to open it.

Keiko.

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed into my face.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh my gawd. This is such a busy day, that I didn't even update for days! Again, I'm so sorry. . . it's just that I got a writer's block for a few days and now that school's starting, I have homework for this first day of school, bleh, that sucks. But yeah, thanks for reading, guys. Thank to everyone that reviewed too! Without you guys, I might not have this much chapters! Thanks!

Please review!!!


	10. Me or Her

* * *

**Chapter 10  
Keiko's POV**

Oooh, how much I hate Asuka right now. The meanie, the liar the cheater.

She wrote all over my cards and delete my internet! Make that permanent deleted! Grr, thinking about it makes me so mad. Who else ruins other people's fun? I know I wasn't suppose to email Judai and lie to him about who I am and then asking him if he likes someone. But it's only for Asuka. If she would have made her move then all of this wouldn't have happen. I wouldn't have, like, get mad at her, she wouldn't be mad at me.

"I hate you so much!" I screamed at her. My voice was screeching loudly, almost enough for Asuka for yell back at me. But she held in on, and didn't lose her cool.

I glared at Asuka, who isn't saying anything else. Obviously, she's trying to play the 'I don't understand you but I do' game. It happens all the time. Girls pretend they don't know and then they don't get in trouble, it's so obvious. But that Asuka isn't going to play that game with me. Because I won't let her. Because she is a big fat loser! Who writes over cards and delete stuff from someone else's computers? Asuka does, I believe.

I scowled at her once more, just to make her scared or something. But believe me, it's just something to make her scared and lose control of herself or just make her confess. There's no way that's she's not going to confess. I'm going to have to make her confess.

"Confess!" I shouted at her. I felt the heat and the blood boiling under my skin. What was she going to do? Run away or pretend to be deaf?

"Keiko!" Yui said, her hand nudging toward my dueling uniform.

"Stop it!" I holler at her, pushing her hand away. Why would Yui keep pushing between me and Keiko? Yui use to be so loyal and nice. And now, well now she is like Asuka, so cold-blooded and mean.

"It's your fault, please, Keiko, don't argue so hard!" she urged. I shoot her a warning glance.

"Yui," my voice was hard and cold. "Don't get in the way!" I shouted at her. How can she still be on Asuka's side, when Asuka is the person that's wrong?

"Keiko, what the hell are you talking about?" Asuka said, her eyes just staring at hard at me. My eye glared back again, wondering how long this is going to last.

"Stop lying!" I exclaimed. I feel so mad, so mad that I could throw Asuka across the room. I'm not kidding. I could punch her in the face, throw her across the room for stealing Yui, I could even kill her in front of Yui's own eyes. I could just do all the bad things right now.

"I'm not lying." Asuka said, her mouth curling into a sad O, her eyes trying to fight me, but it was no use, she had lie and she had lie, once you said something, it's not very fun to take it back. It disappoints people, in this case, admit defeat.

I hate to admit defeat, 'cause I'm pretty sure that I always get things right, it's so obvious, and now, I can't lose in front of Yui, especially since Asuka is the meanie here!

"She's not lying!" Yui cried, I glanced her here. Her eyes were almost crying and I feel a pain toward my stomach. Why was I feeling this pain? Why? I didn't do anything wrong, it's only Asuka's fault, why do I have to take the pain?

"Okay, let's say it wasn't her fault, but what about my cards?" I nearly screamed. I can barely control myself, my temper's getting higher and my blood is like the water, by each minute, it will be done boiling and then I will get out of control completely.

I threw my entire deck on the meanie's bed. It spread out. Most of them were scribbled on, ruining the pictures and then the words. It was a blur, like it was nothing.

The words on my cards says, 'you suck!' and stuff like 'Asuka T. rules!'

Which I hate. My eye-brows bended up in furrow and then I screamed at Asuka, my lips shouting out words I barely realizing what I'm saying.

"You freak, you nerd, you know it all! I'm always wrong and you're always right, but I'm right this time, can you just stop fighting with me and stop trying to steal Yui! Okay?" my voice was nearly out of breath by the time I finished.

There was slience. There was pain through out throats, or mine.

"I never tried to steal Yui." Asuka said softly, her voice tumbling over the words. Yeah, right. She can say anything by now. And as always, Yui's going to believe her.

The first day we saw Asuka, she was there, looking and laughing, she was popular, why did she always get to land on us? Why isn't she best friends with someone else?

Me and Yui get constant fights, arguing. Because we have friendship problems. Through lots of times, I cried, I cried deeply. Because of Asuka. Because she wanted to be Yui's best friend, and she was there.

But I never hated her for doing that because I know there is hardships through out lifes. But so? I tried my best to avoid fights and now what? She wrote all over my cards and now what? I'm suppose to forgive her, no way.

"Yui!" I screeched my best friend's name. Yui jerked her head to face me.

"Yeah?" she said softly, her voice almost bruised. I turned hard on her.

" Me or Asuka?" I said.

She looked away. 'Me or Asuka?' I said again, pressing harder.

"Tell me!"

"Asuka.....senpai..." she said meekly and then quietly. Asuka stared at us.

"Fine then." I stormed out the room.

And I cried.

Really hard.

* * *

**A/N: **.......I feel a bit sad for Keiko. [Laughs] But yeah, I do. Because last time, my friend choose my other best friend over me. I was sad by then.....so it wasn't to hard to describe. But at the end, I got over it. I hope Keiko would too......

Please review!


	11. Why

* * *

**Chapter 11  
Yui's POV**

* * *

I frowned slightly as my light brown eyes looked at Asuka-senpai. Her's were doing the same thing, pouting and then gritting her teeth. She seemed shocked with a mixture of sad.

She bend down, her shoes shuffling towards her bed.

I winced. Those were Keiko's card on her bed. Keiko's written over cards. I glanced back as Asuka, who was picking the cards up. She seemed crush. Crush of how mean Keiko was. But then again, I did think Asuka wrote over the cards........ Keiko, there was her name again. Why do I feel like I insulted her?

I ignored my thoughts and my back leaned against the smooth brown table. My finger knocked over a glass of water. It fell and broke. That's kinda like how me and Keiko are. First we're best friends, then Asuka came, and well, Asuka didn't _knock _us over, it's just that, um, she sort of just _came, _you know. And now we're knocked over. And broke, not to be mentioned. It seems so, fake, you know. Out of all my friends, Keiko was like the first one I met, and now, I guess Asuka was the longest friend I ever had. 'Cuz I'm not even going to _think_ Keiko's going to forgive me so fast. After all, I did choose Asuka-senpai over her.....

Choosing over Asuka-senpai and her...it was that again, I can't forget that either. When something bad happens and I remember it, I always get shame, I mean, my heart feels all weird and I feel like, well, um, I don't know! It's just a weird feeling in my body. That's all.

I was so busy dreaming, I didn't notice Asuka bending down to pick up the broken glass. I bend down too, trying to help.

"Asuka.." I blurted out to her. She stopped and turned up to face me, her face was starting to pale out and her eyes were staring desperatly at nothing in particuluar. She seemed so sad, and still very crushed of what Keiko had said to her. Her eyes twinkled with a sad smile.

"Yeah?" she asked, her voice was seemed to hung there. "About what I said to Keiko, don't take it too personal." I said slowly, my brain thinking about what I'm saying. I think I'm thinking this over too hard.

Asuka nods. "Yeah. I won't think about it too much." Her hand reached out to pull her drawer open and she took out a big bag of M&Ms. She picked one out and ate me it while I stared in envy.

My stomach started to growl, as a reminder that I need to eat.

I stared at Asuka eatting chocolate. If only I can have the creamy, smooth, yummy-okay, I"m serious, I'm drooling.

Asuka must have saw me drooling cause she offered one to me and I said yes. I popped it in my mouth. The creamy feeling washed all over me. And then I feel sick to my stomach, because Keiko likes chocolate, I really want to say I'm sorry to Keiko.

My mouth feeled so dry and onec again, I can't taste the chocolate in my mouth. It melted and then my eyes went cleared. "I'm so sorry........" I whispered. My voice was drying then I thought and is all raspy.

"I have to go!" I blurted to Asuka again. My heart breaking. I don't understand why I said that to Keiiko. It popped out. Andnow, I dont' mean it. My skirt swished back and forth and I turned around, my hand nibbling my finger nails. I feel so sad, the tears about to burst. Why did I say that?

Oh why did I?

I ran out the room with Asuka's voice shouting my name. "Yui-chan! Where are you going?" she cried. I don't know where I was going, but I was oging somewhere. I ran to my rooom, sniffling and wondering why I was such a bad friend. Why?

My heart was like a pierce throw the ear, Painful, hurting, but myy pain never seem to heal. IT stinged more and more.

The tears fell and fell, uncontrolable.

A knock came on nmy door.

I wiped my face and opened it. Nothing was there.

Only a piece of paper.

I opened it.

**Hi there! I'm Mi Riko as you know, Yui-chan. I'm wondering if we could duel sometime.**

That's what it said.

I stared at the writing.

And gasped.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if this sucked, but I'm sad right now. I was crying while I wrote this. Please don't flame me right now, I'm in a very bad mood.

Review as you please, thank you.


	12. Coldness

* * *

**Chapter 12  
Keiko's POV

* * *

**I tossed and turned gently when I heard my clock strike 12:00. My hands tensed up into a fist as it got sweaty. My eyes grew heavy but still, I can't sleep. Go figure. It's not like I'm trying to stay awake, but that I can't sleep. My insides were tensed up just like my hands, just wet and damp. My forehead was the same, hot but with a bit of coldness. I couldn't help but think I have the fever.

My breath was steady as I turned my eyes onto the clock which was ticking. Each time I heard the tick, I thought about why I couldn't sleep. My cheeks were wet too, but instead it was also hot like someone was boiling water on it.

It seemed to kill me, the pain in my heart. I felt like I want to die, like someone stabbed me. The only thing is, I wasn't bleeding nor stopped breathing. But I was suffering hard. It was like someone was ripping the flesh off my body.

I shivered slightly at the thought of it. I wouldn't dare to think about flesh, it's sorta disgusting. The flesh. . .

I shivered away, my eyes stared ahead of me, at nothing in particular. I knew what I was thinking.

I was mean to Asuka today and I know it. But I couldn't help but think about it. Those cards were special to me, the only evidence of the living from my parents. The evidence of them liking each other was me, the evidence of them living is the cards. And Asuka destroyed one of the evidence. That made me dislike her a lot, that even seemed to wreck out our friendship. It was like she ripped my heart out, ruining the good times and remembering the bad times.

What I hated the most was that Yui stayed by her side. I loved friendship but I also loved my family. I can't choose over them like Yui choosed Asuka over me.

I feel the tears welling up behind my eyes, they were about to fall down, about to drip down on my bed. If today was not this bad, I might would've been able to sleep by now.

The tears dropped down on my bed sheet. I was so sad, so innocent, and now, I was having a fight with Asuka and Yui. Why? Because, because of me, because I have to get into a fight with Asuka. . .

The palm of my hands wipe my tears, rubbing my cheeks until they were red. I always thought I was innocent, so pretty, so perfect but all I really was is a meanie.

I felt sick to my stomach. It was Asuka's fault, why was I so sad? And more importantly, how come I feel like it's my problem?

_'Cause it is. _I told myself, cursing in my mind. I was so stupid for caring, but those cards were very special to me, just like they were my soul. But Asuka wreck them, she wreck them.

My eyes burned as I thought of Asuka once more. I just feel so sad right now, and then I feel like I want to die. In the world, the thing I cherished the most if friendship. But in a way, the most thing I hated is also friendship.

The friendship is bitter but can be sweet, so common toward each thing. I just feel so lonely. My hands were nearly shivering and then I felt like I'm sick.

I don't think I'm lying because at the moment, I was feeling hot, it feel like lava heating down under my skin. Am I sick? My hand ran over to my head, which is cold _and_ hot, which is so not real.

I always use to think friendship isn't so important. Without another thought, my feet scrambled up to apologize.

I have to aplogize, no matter what.....I rushed up, walking up barefoot. There was no point into wearing slippers around the dorm.

_Twack!!!_My arm hit my drawer and I fell down, my head thumping onto the drawer. Ouch..... is my head bleeding or not?

My hands run up to my hair to see if it's bleeding. If it is, another problem has struck me.

.....Nope. Good thing.

OWW!!! I started to stand up but... I HIT MY HEAD AGAIN!! ARGG!!!

The drawer opened and stuff starting to fall out. That happens all the time, my drawer has a hole. Wow, I know ur calling me a cheap stake but I just don't have time to buy a new one.

I quickly pushed all the stuff in but it wouldn't fit.

"Damn it!" I cursed, my finger took hold of the scrapbook. Slowly, I opened it....

That's when I saw a picture of me and Yui.

Together.

* * *

**A/N: **Kay, I feel A LOT better now. Yea.....this chapter was written for KK the Prophet, who said that they want to know more about Yui and Keiko. I have to admit, this chapter doesn't tell a lot about them being together, but yea....the next chapter is continuing this so the next chapter is for you too, KK the Prophet.

As for some concern about Asuka and Judai being together, there is a reason for all this to be planned. There will be lots of chapter of them being together as well.

Thanks guys for all the reviews. I'm really thankful for it.

Please review this time too!!!


	13. Regrets

* * *

**Chapter 13  
Asuka's POV**

I slowly backed away from the knife as if it was on fire. I had just slid my finger on the knife and yet, I was bleeding hard. The knife, unfortunately was, sharp. The pain was deep, deep down to my heart. And I knew where that was from. From Keiko, my best friend. And obviously, I was trying to peel the skin from an apple. If I didn't bother to peel it, maybe I wouldn't be bleeding now.

Not that it matters, because I was already bleeding in my heart. From Keiko. She was my biggest pain in the heart, and I missed her. I missed her a lot.

I liked her a lot too, that's how she became my best friend. Thus, I always thought she would be my best friend forever with my other best friend, Yui. Yui was her friend too. And mine also. We all make a team. A great team.

And I knew, Yui, Keiko, and I were very different people. But even so, people like us can be friends. Unlikely, but yes. Maybe we're the only team that makes up random people.

My hands were sweaty and so, like most people, I needed a bandage. Sometimes, I wonder. I wonder how can me, Keiko and Yui be truly friends. I trust them, a lot. And I know they did too. At least until Keiko screamed in my face yesterday.

I reached out my hands for a bandage in my drawer.

But I can still remember Yui, by the look of her face, I know she still trusts me, like how I trusted her. She was my best friend too. And so was Keiko, even though Keiko thinks I wrote all over her cards. I know I keep repeating how me and her are best friends, but that is true, and now I regreted what I done.

Even though I knew I did nothing wrong.

I never did. Too bad Keiko didn't listen to what I have to say. Even if I did say it, she probably wouldn't have believe me.....and that was mean too. But I never hated her, I may regret we got in the fight, but I never regret we became friends.

That was true.

When she screamed at my face, I was so scared, and so stunned. And I couldn't say anything good enough to comfort her.

Me and her had fights, fights that can be cured, but somehow, this one was harder. Harder to be cured.

Maybe it was my fault.

Maybe it was Keiko's fault.

Maybe it was someone else's fault.

Like I said, I can still remember what taste it was when she screamed at me.

Her eyes were full of meanness and madness. She seemed, mad.

But why did Yui stayed by my side? If she didn't than......Keiko wouldn't have gone this mad...not that it was Yui's fault. I knew that was.

The door crashed open in my room. And I stared.

"I'm so sorry!!"

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry guys!!!! I made this on the weekends. I know this is such a late update. But my school is giving out more and more homework...=(

I hope you can forgive me.........And I know this is kind of rushed, but the next chapter would be WAY BETTER.

Thanks guys, please review!!! Pretty please!!~


	14. Deal

**Chapter 14  
Keiko's POV**

* * *

"I'm so sorry!" I cried to Asuka, bursting the door open. I felt sorry. And I finally knew who it was, that meanie who wrote all over my cards. And now I forgive Asuka. Funny that I think that so fast. But I really do feel sorry.

And suddenly, the pain, those deep cuts down to my heart had partly healed. I feel a little better all of a sudden. But like I said, partly. Some, of the cuts, won't heal so quickly, not to mention me being clumsy and keep hitting my head......haha, that made me giggle slightly.

But I still feel bad, feeling bad that I blamed Asuka for a day. I know she feels horrible about that. And I do too.

But Yui, she was saddest of all of us. She was like the middle of me and Asuka. She was my friend and Asuka's too. But she took sides, and that was on Asuka's side.

Now, I don't blame her for that. I won't.

Because I know she thinks that Asuka is right. Because I never should have blame Asuka for it. Because Asuka wasn't the one that done it. I should blame that know-it all Mi.

Yes, she was the one that wrote all over my cards, that little meanie. Mi Riko, like I said, weird name. Some reason, I don't hate her fully, even though those cards are really special. I hate her more than half but not fully. Weird, huh? But that's how I feel. And for some reason, I feel like there's a need to hunt her down..and timid here!~

I leaped onto Asuka, hugging her. She seemed surprised. But she acted quickly and hugged me back, smiling warmly.

"I'm sorry about your cards." She whispered softly. I leaned back, not hugging her anymore and then smiling too. Not warmly, but sadly. With a hint and forgivness.

I knew she was sorry. So I didn't say anything negative.

"It's alright, I never should have blamed you, I know who did it." I said gleefully.

I smiled wickedly, the ends of my lips rising into a grin. I'm going to have big plans with that Mi Riko. First, I'll-

Funny that I always think "Mi Riko" in my head instead of "Mi." That just came to my head now.

"Who is it?" she asked curiously, her lips curling to an end. She always does that when she's curious. Maybe it's a habit. Or because I'm an idiot. Either way, I'm happy!

"Uh, let's say it was the new girl, who looks pretty on the outside but isn't, and talked to me, and her name is Mi!" I said, giving her a hint.

"Haha, Keiko! That's so obvious!" Yui said, from the doorway. I turned around, concerned by how happy she looks like.

To be honest, she was really happy. Those smiley lines forming on her forehead and a smiley grin was on her face. She was so so happy, yet, so smiley too.

" Kay, but you have to do my a favor!" I exclaimed to Asuka, who was sitting on her bed by now.

"What kind of favor?" she asked, biting her lips. Asuka didn't always like favors, she nevered truely asked me to do a favor for her...........but so, I wasn't going to let her go free, yet...

"You have to ask Judai-kun on a date!!!!" I nearly shouted!! Boy, was I going to get it now!~

"Ummm, that's so unfair!!" she cried, her arms throwing up to hit the air. She was blushing, shy and we knew it.

The ends of her lips curled into a shy smile. She didn't intend to smile but it just happened. She was blushing really hard. Maybe she does like Judai.

"Yui, is that fair?" she asked Yui slowly, rocking her feet back and forth before glancing at Yui.

Yui giggled, unable to control herself.

"Yui..." I trailed off, hoping for her to come on my side this time.

"Well, Keiko does have a point."

I smiled. Even if Yui goes on Asuka's side all the time, I know she is a Judai and Asuka fan, like me.

".........Only if you plan it." Asuka finally muttered to me. Her cheeks were bright red and by now, she was blinking, trying not to smile any harder.

"Fine!" I said excitedly.

With me in the way, nothing can go wrong!!!

* * *

**A/N: **Oh my god, oh my god, I haven't updated fro a long time!! Sorry to keep you guys waiting but like I said, school is starting to soak to my brain!! Lol, but I promise you guys, next chapter will totally be Asuka x Judai !!! And the next chapter too. And I finally made a new story!!!! Only it's not Asuka x Judai...yet.

Thanks guys for being loyal fans.

Please review and I'll update faster!!~


	15. Yui Day One: Results

**Chapter 15  
Asuka's POV**

"I hate you." I cursed under my breath, glaring into Keiko's pupil. I gritted my teeth, clenching and unclenching the grass in my palm. I don't like this.

That rare innocent look appeared on her face, trying to convince me. Wait, no, it wasn't an entire face of innocent. Keiko still had that stupid sly smile on her face, biting her lips to not laugh out loud. That was Keiko, not Yui. Yui wouldn't do that, she wouldn't smile that sly smile Keiko has. Yui wouldn't do that. I trust her.

We were sitting in the grass, being care-free. But "we" doesn't include Yui. Yui isn't here. It makes me sad thinking about it. My other best friend, just gone like poof. Sad, huh?

Just a few weeks ago, Yui got a scholarship to go to a different duel academy for a week. Damn it. But she had agree, being eager to go but also sad to leave Keiko and I. But she only agreed to go because I told her too. Obviously, I didn't want her to. But I also wanted her to be happy. not to be deserted into Keiko.

We're pretty good friends, Keiko and I, but sometimes I wish Yui is around here to deal with all this craziness. Somehow, she was gone for 4 hours, and I'm already missing her. But don't get it wrong, like I said, Keiko and I are really good friends, but having Yui around is just a little nicer. The more the merrier.

"Well, I had to do something." Keiko interuppted my thoughts, nearly blowing my mind away. What was I think?

I had to roll my eyes. Sarcasticially, I did more curse words in my head. _M'hmm, it wasn't your fault, Keiko. You were being so optional about me, doing whatever you thought was right. M'hmm, everything you do is right. _

Oh please. Like that is totally right.

Somehow today, I seem to be in a worser mood than any other day.

I groaned, glaring at Keiko once more. She smirked.

"Is everything okay?" she asked even more sarcastic than my thoughts. I sighed. Today is going to be a long day. Without Yui, that is.

"Let's not argue," I suggested in my most polite tone I could manage. She smiled. Sincerely this time.

"Okay." She agreed. But that smirk was still on her face, not being eager to wipe that away.

"But!" she suddenly said. I groaned again. Knowing Keiko that well, she must have a catch for everything.

"But what?" I finally said. I couldn't help but curse one more time. My eyes' stared at the academy in front of us. We were so close to the academy, I was actually a bit aware that someone might be listening.

People like to snoop around these days. They are most likely the "Keiko" type. The one that seems like Keiko. Yes, Keiko is that type. The kind that likes to snoop around and bargain. Believe it or not, I still love her as a friend. She may be nuts but we do share a friendship. But that's a different friendship from mine and Yui's.

Very different indeed.

"I have results!!" Results. Keiko has _results. _I admit I am being sarcastic but I do wonder what results she has.

"What results?" I said, unable to retain my curiosity. Once again, Keiko smirked, knowing how badly I wanted to know. I winced, not from the pain but from how badly_ I _knew I wanted to know. You know, if I was being honest with you, I might as well say that I was hoping she was telling me about the results with the date thing about Judai-kun.

But of course, through some many hours just sitting here, I never had asked her, though she knew how many I wanted to know. But even so whenever she started on that topic, I always burn, being embarrassed.

"You know, the Judai-kun results." She said, nearly reading my mind. I ducked, can't help but smiling. Immediately, I forced myself to not smile and show a serve serious face to Keiko.

"Don't ya want to know?" she asked me, twirling the grass with her petite fingers. She smiled.

I sighed. "Yes. I am curious." I admitted, my eyes staring through her again.

"Well, you got lucky!!! He said yes!!!" she shouted with delight.

That's when my heart skipped a beat.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh my god, this is such a long update!! I'm so sorry guys, especially to the subscribers who check their email inbox everyday to figure out that I'm not updating!! I really do feel sorry. But I only forgot to update because....(drumroll) I had agreed to start a contest with my best friend!!!

Yes, we decided to have a little "contest" between each other to see who gets the most reviews. The contest will be between my friend (her name is MikuXchan on this website. ) and me. She will publish her story soon on this website. Since I already have more reviews than her, she gets a +40 review so it would be fair between me and her. We also agree to give a prize to the person that reviews the most on our stories!!! That winner who gives us the most reviews on our entry would get 8 reviews and 2 chapters of Love's Steady Beat two weeks early sent to their inbox!!! The review contest and my friend/Me contest will both end on March 3, 2010.

This is my entry, Love's Steady Beat is going to be my entry, yes, that's right.

I think that's all about the contest. I will tell you who's in the lead next time I write another chapter. I hope to win your support and please review to help me win!!!!!


	16. Makeover

**Asuka's POV**

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe it. Just a few hours ago, I had been thinking about how Keiko got Judai to say yes to having a date with me. I don't believe this, I thought to myself, fumbling with some random key-chain I'm holding. I placed it gently on the palm on my hand, biting my lips as I done so. I can't believe, I thought again. So far, wasting my 2 hours of time has not been useful. I had been lying here on my bed, looking at the key-chain and just thinking the whole time. It was not productive.

Somehow, I felt like I was in a terrible trance, only it wasn't a trance, it was more of confusion. No, wait, it wasn't confusion, it was called 'embarassed.' How could have Keiko asked him? Did she used any embarrassing words? More importantly, did she used the word 'boyfriend' in front of him, using the word 'Asuka' right next to it? I can't stand this curiousity. I really can't stand it. I rolled over in my bed, crushing myself with the covers.

I gritted my teeth. This was not going well. Keiko had explained that the date is tommorrow...how was I going to pick an outfit, not that I actually cared about my appearance. Or do I? This was getting confusing. I sucked my cheeks in, sighing deeply and then moaning.

Then, I had the worst thought ever........what if I like Judai?

I felt my hands go numb and I forced myself to think, _Why am I turning so weird? I don't seem like myself and even if I do like him, there's nothing wrong with that, right? He's a great person, so I have nothing to worry about._ My thoughts were confident but I don't know about my outside self. I then threw the key-chain onto the ground, abandoning it.

I couldn't take this. I hopped off my bed and then immediately went to search for Keiko's room. It was easy to find her room, because I have been there a million of times. No, make that a zillion of times. I knocked on her door and almost instantly, Keiko called out, "If you are not Asuka or Yui, do not come in."

I silently laughed. It was funny to say that Yui part because Yui isn't here, but I guess Keiko just wanted to say so. Keiko has no problem with what she does and she marches to a beat of her own drum. No problem for her.

I silently opened the door.

"Hey," I said, plopping then on her bed, then giving her one of "the looks."

"What's up?" Keiko said, acting like nothing was wrong. I sighed heavily and just stared through her as if she was a transparent figure. Keiko looked away.

"Okay, it's not really your problem about the date, but remember, it _is_you that said yes to the date to him for me, so I guess you own me something," I said sourly. But the truth was, I wouldn't want to get something from Keiko in exchange to have a date with something. Even if it was a really good nice person.

"What do you want?"

"I want a favor," I answered back stiffly. Keiko looked at my concernedly and took a deep breath.

"What favor?"

I thought for a moment. "Well, I don't really have anything in mind right now, so I'll tell you later."

She nodded slowly and then looked thoughtfully at me for a second. "The date's tomorrow..." she said slowly. Her voice trailed off, which caused me to look away.

"So?" I mumbled quietly, looking away and blushing scarlet.

Keiko smirked. "So you will have to have a makeover! But don't worry, you'll still be you but you will be a lot prettier and more appealing to him," Keiko said happily. Her eyes were almost shining now. I glared. No makeup for me, no, no, no.

I shook my head stubbornly, astounded by her words.

She nudged me with her hands. "Come on," she whined. She then smiled. "If you do, I'll give you one of my best cards," she offered. She smirked but I still didn't say yes.

"I take your look as a yes," she said, and before I could protest, she pulled me over to her desk, which was piled with random papers and all that stuff she had ate a few hours ago.

"You know," I said. "Maybe we could give your desk a make-over......'cause it needs more of a makeover than I need a makeover...." I stopped talking but it was no longer needed. Keiko was in her own little world that not even a evil villain can stop her thoughts.

"Here," she pulled out some makeover things, like lipstick, blush and all that. I grimaced.

"Let's get to work, she said happily. And she worked while I gritted my teeth.

* * *

The next morning, I couldn't wake up. I was too sleepy to wake up. In fact, the real reason I didn't want to wake up was that Keiko was going to "make-over" me this morning so that I could see Judai and be "perfectly normal."

Thinking about Keiko's ridiculous word choice, I laughed.

At least, I laughed until there was a knock on my door. That person turned out to be Keiko. "Come on! It's time to wake up!" she said. I ignored her. She pulled on my covers and I groaned and stood up half-heartedly.

"Are you ready?" Keiko said slowly, eyeing me. I shook my head.

"Well, too bad, then. Come on!" She pulled me. I shook my head.

"I changed the plan for you. I told Judai-kun that you'll be there in an hour. He said he's fine....." Keiko said.

"What???" I couldn't believe this. An hour.

That was all I have.

* * *

**A/N: **Finally, another chapter has ended and the contest thingy for review thingys had also ended!!! My friend won. She decided to write the story on paper and stuff and her reviews counted as a note written from her friends and families. But it was fun.

Sadly, since I lost, I won't be passing out prizes....prizes for the winner of the contest thingy that I talked about in the chapter before this chapter. So I won't be passing out the prizes thingy since I lost but it was, like I said, a fun contest.

Thank you for all your support! Please review. I hope I can update fast next time!


	17. Preparing For The Date

She plastered the makeup onto my face. It felt disgusting and slimy, but I didn't dare agree with Keiko. She was that type of girl who could force you into doing something stupid, and then actually be successful with it.

Lucky her. "Are you done yet? It's been like twenty minutes, and I haven't even dressed yet!" I complained. I fidgeted slightly, staring at the round clock on the wall. When the second hand passed the twelve, I shifted, and the mascara wand stabbed my eye.

"OW!" I shrieked. When I opened my eyes, rubbing it with my fingers, Keiko was staring disapprovingly at me.

"You know, you shouldn't move like that. If you want to impress Judai-kun, you should, no, you BETTER sit quietly and let me work my magic on you. You'll look fabulous! Not that you aren't fabulous already, I mean, you're fun, cool-" Keiko rambled on, twirling her hand between her fingers. If the date wasn't in 35 minutes, I would have been happy to be complimented by Keiko.

But it was, so I cut her off as nice as I could. "Hey, the date, remember?" Keiko's eyes widened in surprise, and she jumped.

"Oh, right! Asuka, thanks for reminding me. I almost forgot!" she exclaimed sheepishly. She stuffed the mascara wand back into the tube, and grabbed some powder-like thing.

She smeared it all over my cheeks, and I squirmed. Gross. I felt like some sort of makeup experiment. I wished that Keiko would let me do my own makeup. For me, it was natural all the way. Simple shiny lipgloss over my lips, and perhaps a little blush on my cheeks. Occasionally, a little eyeshadow could be seen on my eye-lids, but I would never bother with anything else.

Makeup was bad for your skin.

But I guess, according to my makeup obsessed best friend, makeup was great and would make me "appealing."

Ten more torture minutes later, it was finally over. I wouldn't admit this to Keiko, but I thought I looked pretty good. The mascara accentuated the color in my eyes, and the slimy feeling foundation she plastered onto my face made me look good.

"Do you like? If you don't, I could add some more-" Keiko started, but I shook my head furiously. I didn't want her applying _more _unneccessary stuff on my face.

"I think I need to get dressed now. So.." I trailed off.

Keiko took the hint surprisingly fast. "Oh! Right! I'll get going now! But remember to wear something nice! I heard he's taking you off-campus to somewhere nice."

I shoved her out before she could change her mind about applying more makeup on me. "Bye, Keiko! I appreciate you helping me with the makeup!"

I slammed and locked the door before she could protest. Then, I carefully selected a pink cardigan and a simple white T-shirt. I decided to wear a dark pink skirt to match the cardigan.

Just when I finished putting on my clothes, the door knocked, startling me.

"Hey, Asuka? It's me, Judai." The voice called from behind the door. My cheeks turned pink, and I hastily grabbed my hairbrush to yank on my hair. I threw it on my table, along with the mess that Keiko made.

She had left makeup all over the table. I hope Judai won't see that and think that I worked too hard to get his attention.

I opened the door quickly, plastering a smile to my face. It was hard not to grin whenever I looked at him.

Brown eyes. Brown hair. He was gorgeous. And apparently, he was my date.

"Hi, Judai," I said shyly. "Where are we going to? Keiko didn't tell me..."

His lips twisted into a smile. "It's a surprise."

He didn't wait for my response before adding, "I'll show you. Just follow me."

I couldn't wait to see the surprise, so I followed him.

I hope this goes well.

* * *

Hey! Akiza 50 here! I know I haven't updated this story in a really long time. It's been like, one year, two year? Anyways, for everyone who's reading this right now, I am so sorry for not updating in so long. But, I'm back, and I'm going to work hard to finish the story. (: You guys are great readers, and I hope you review! Soon, chapter 18 will come!

Please review! It'll make it really happy, and encourage me to write chapter 18! Thanks! :)


End file.
